This invention relates generally to an adapter and hanger for use with rail anchors. More particularly, the invention relates to an adapter and hanger or mount for mounting articles to rail-type anchors, i.e., anchor rails and a method of use.
In the construction industry, many articles, such as piping conduit, tubing and the like, are supported by various methods. One such method employs anchor rails as the structural “backbone” or support for these articles. The use of anchor rails is widespread in the construction trades as well as other construction-related industries.
Anchor rails are used for supporting myriad equipment items and transfer media (such as piping, tubing and electrical conduit). One widely recognized type of anchor rail and anchor rail accessories is UNISTRUT® brand framing members, bracket and fittings. The anchor rail is formed as a U-shaped channel having a pair of upstanding, opposing legs. Each of the legs has an inwardly extending wall and terminates in a downwardly oriented lip.
In order to attach the articles (e.g., piping, tubing or conduit supports) to the framing member or anchor rail, mounting arrangements are used that typically include a spring nut that fits within the channel and a plate or other member that fits over the channel. The spring nut includes flanges that permit inserting the spring nut into the channel and securing the nut between and under the opposing lips. A bolt is inserted through the article to be supported and threaded into the nut to secure the article in place.
Although these spring nuts are quite widely accepted and used, there are drawbacks. For example, each spring nut is fabricated from a number of parts, including a coil spring. As such, parts can separate and become misplaced, thus rendering the mounting arrangement unusable. In addition, attachment of an article to such a nut requires the use of tools, e.g., a wrench or socket, to properly secure the article to the nut.
Additionally, in the installation of towers or other supports for communications antennae, hangers are used to support and route the lines or cables that provide connection between the antennae and transmission/receiving equipment. In these installations, the transmission line hangers are affixed to structural members of, for example, the antennae tower and the like for supporting the various transmission lines to/from the antennae. An exemplary transmission line hanger is disclosed in Paske et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,804, Paske et al., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/863,718, and Paske, U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,543 B1, which patents and patent applications are commonly assigned herewith and incorporated herein by reference.
Accordingly, there is a need for an anchor rail adapter that is usable with commonly known types of anchor rail supports. Desirably, such an adapter is readily attached or mounted to the anchor rail-without requiring tools. Most desirably, such an adapter is configured for use with a wide variety of articles typically mounted to such anchor rails. Also most desirably, such an adapter is a single or unitary member thus eliminating the possibility of misplacing various parts of the adapter, rendering the adapter unusable.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, in conjunction with the appended claims.